Predicaments
by Prima Sirius Pax
Summary: While Ratchet is driving in Cass county, Missouri, something horrible goes wrong, he turns into a human! Winter is hitting Missouri and Kansas hard and Ratchet seeks shelter from a girl his age, 18. The girl helps him and gives him a little more. What is it that the girl gives him? How is this going to turn out for Ratchet? I am Sirius and this is what happens. Please review! T-M
1. The Storm

Predicaments

The storm

While Ratchet is driving in Cass county, Missouri, something horrible goes wrong, he turns into a human! Winter is hitting Missouri and Kansas hard and Ratchet seeks shelter from a girl his age, 18. The girl helps him and gives him a little more. What is it that the girl gives him? How is this going to turn out for Ratchet? I am Sirius and this is what happens. This story is mine but I only own the girl and her pets.

Ratchet was driving in Cass county, Missouri, when he felt a twinge. He stopped for a moment and was suddenly transformed into a human! "What in Primus' sake?!" Ratchet questioned as he looked at himself.

It was winter and Cass and a few other counties were getting hounded with ice and snow. Ratchet shivered. It wasn't natural to walk up to someone's door and knock so it took him a few times to go to the door.

Ratchet knocked and a girl his age, 18, answered the door. Ratchet didn't get a good look at her because she gasped, "My! What in heaven's sake are you doing in that blizzard?! Come in, come in!" Ratchet stepped inside and took his shoes off. The girl disappeared for a moment and came back with 3 towels and a few blankets.

"If you don't dry up you will surely ice up." The girl stated and wrapped 1 towel and 2 blankets around his body lovingly, as if he were her brother. The girl led Ratchet to a sofa and they sat down after spreading a towel out. The girl started to dry Ratchet's hair and soon pulled away. The girl walked out of the room with the towel for a moment and came back without it a few seconds later.

"What were you doing out there?" the girl asked and Ratchet replied, "My car went into a ditch and I hopped out for a few seconds and it was stolen." "You poor thing." The girl purred as she walked towards Ratchet and he couldn't take his gaze off her. "Is there anyone you can call?" the girl questioned as she sat by Ratchet.

"My friends in Jasper, that's my home town. I don't think they would be able to get here though." Ratchet replied. "Then you will stay here. I won't send you back out there to freeze." The girl nodded and ran her fingers through Ratchet's hair as she stood up. She walked out and came back with a phone. "Just call and give your friends a heads up." The girl giggled as she smiled at Ratchet.

Ratchet punched in Optimus' comm. link system contact as the girl suggested, "I'll get you some of my home-made stew." Ratchet nodded as Optimus answered.

"Optimus, it's me, Ratchet."

:::… Where are you old friend? Your tracking beacon went out and we couldn't comm. you…:::

Ratchet looked to see the girl in the kitchen, looking as if she wasn't listening. "I somehow transformed into a human."

:::… A human?…:::

"Yes."

:::… Where are you?…:::

"Cass county, Missouri. A girl's taking care of me."

Ratchet heard laughing on the other end of the line and sighed. "You put it on base call, didn't you?"

Ratchet heard more laughing. "It took me forever to get here guys, don't send a bridge or try to drive up."

:::… Will do love doctor!…::: Miko choked out as she laughed and Ratchet hung up. Ratchet growled at Miko's behavior. The girl walked in with a tray and sat it on the table. "I do believe we never introduced ourselves. I'm Sirius." "Ratchet." Ratchet replied. "Exactly where are we?" Ratchet asked and took a bite of his stew.

"5 miles east of the Kansas, Missouri state line. Little town called Westline, at least I live in between it and Drexel." Ratchet nodded, too busy getting the flavor out of every bite of stew he took. Sirius smiled when she saw pleasure on Ratchet's face. "There is more on the stove when you are done if you want more." She supplied and walked away. Sirius came back a few minutes later with 3 balls of yarn and scissors.

Ratchet was confused when she took the ends of the yarn and wrapped it around her fingers. "What are you doing?" Ratchet questioned. Sirius turned her head up with a smile forming on her lips, "Finger knitting." Ratchet finished his stew and put the bowl in the sink. He walked back to see Sirius done finger knitting and a strand of something lying where she had sat.

Ratchet didn't see Sirius anywhere and sat down on the couch. Ratchet wrapped the blankets around himself and lay down. Ratchet closed his eyes and thought about everyone in Jasper. Sirius walked in and saw Ratchet's eyes closed and walked over to him. Sirius picked up a pillow from the other couch and walked back over to Ratchet.

Ratchet's eyes shot open when he felt something lift his head up. He looked up and saw Sirius lifting his head up and placing a pillow under it. Sirius gently sat hiss head on the pillow and sat down on the other couch. Ratchet looked at her. She got up and walked out and Ratchet sat up and followed with the blankets around him.

Sirius glanced back and saw Ratchet following her and thought, 'I thought you were asleep?' She walked into a room and Ratchet knocked on the wall beside the doorway. "Come in, Ratchet." Sirius rolled her eyes. Ratchet came in and Sirius motioned for him to sit on the couch-to-bed couch. Ratchet sat down and Sirius asked as she took her jewelry off, "What is it, Ratchet?"

Ratchet felt a little uncomfortable as he watched Sirius take off her jewelry. "Ratchet?" Sirius questioned and turned to him and finished taking her jewelry off. Ratchet shook his head and looked at her. "Are you home sick?" Sirius questioned and Ratchet's gaze followed her as she sat next to him. "I don't know." Ratchet said as he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Your life is a confusing mass of problems right now, right?" Sirius said and looked at Ratchet. "I… I guess." Was Ratchet's curt reply. They sat there in silence until Sirius' eyes started to flutter. Sirius started to feel weak and almost fell off the couch. Ratchet caught her and her eyes grew heavy. "Are you alright?" Ratchet asked and Sirius grasped his arm and the couch, her nails digging deep.

Sirius fell back on the couch and her fingers on her right hand started to twitch. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Easy now, easy. What's happening?" Ratchet soothed, not paying mind to the nails digging into his arm. Sirius reached to the night stand and grabbed her inhaler and spacer. Ratchet recognized them because Raf had asthma. Ratchet got it ready for Sirius. Sirius took the medicine and her grip on Ratchet relaxed.

Sirius started to cry from the overwhelming occurrence and Ratchet brought her in his arms and rocked back and forward. Sirius cried into his chest and Ratchet looked down at her. "Are you alright?" Ratchet asked as Sirius pulled away after a little bit and Sirius said, "Just shaken up. I've never had that powerful of an asthma attack. Thank you for helping me."

Ratchet nodded. Sirius started to feel uncomfortable as she looked in Ratchet's eyes. Ratchet stared into hers. Ratchet got up and started to walk out when Sirius grabbed his arm. Ratchet thought Sirius was having another asthma attack and quickly turned to her. He shouted as he was pulled onto the now bed.

Sirius ran her fingers through Ratchet's hair as he lay on top of her and she purred, "I think you're cute, Ratchet." Ratchet looked at her surprised as his face reddened. Sirius giggled. Ratchet searched her eyes to see if she was lying, but soon found she wasn't. Sirius slowly wrapped her arms around Ratchet's neck as she looked in his eyes and smiled.

Ratchet slowly moved his head down to Sirius' and gently kissed her lips. Ratchet soon found himself loving what was happening. Ratchet kissed her deeper and Sirius purred. Ratchet pulled away after a little bit and saw Sirius in a daze. Sirius shook her head and smiled up at Ratchet. Ratchet sat up and pulled Sirius in his lap. Sirius moaned as Ratchet's hands roamed her body. Ratchet smiled and moved down lower on Sirius' body.

"Siwas." A squeaky and tiny voice said and Ratchet and Sirius gasped and Sirius pulled out of Ratchet's arms and went to the door. Ratchet watched her and saw a young little girl, about 2 or 3, with a stuffed bear in her hand and a blanket in the other.

Sirius picked the little girl up and said, "Why aren't you in bed, Astraya?" "I had bad dweam." The little girl named Astraya said. Sirius walked over to Ratchet and sat down and said, "Astraya, this is Ratchet. He's going to stay here for a while." Astraya looked at Ratchet and reached out to him. Astraya climbed out of Sirius' arms and into Ratchet's lap and hugged him.

Ratchet looked at the little girl in surprise and she looked up to him. "Watchet." The little one said and Ratchet heard Sirius giggle. The little girl almost fell and Ratchet quickly and gently grabbed her and she giggled and held onto his hand, apparently not aware that she was in danger only a few seconds ago.

Sirius carefully took Astraya and stood up. Ratchet followed her as Sirius walked down the halls with the small child almost asleep in her arms, covered up and bear in hand. A door slammed shut up ahead and Sirius sighed. Sirius reached up and grabbed a key from the door frame top and unlocked the door.

Ratchet stood in the door way when he saw 2 more little girls, looking the same age as the first, sitting in a bunk bed, with three beds, laughing. "Artemis, Moon. Get in bed." "Yes Siwas." The 2 said and one climbed off the bottom bed of the bunk bed and up the latter to the second bed. Sirius sat Astraya on the top bed and covered her up.

"Moon, Artemis. This is Ratchet. He's staying here for a while." Sirius said and the 2 girls that had locked the door said, "Hewo Watchet." Ratchet smiled and said, "Hello young ones." "Time for bed you three. Good night." Sirius said and the girls said at the same time, "Night Siwas!"

Sirius shook her head and made sure to grab the key before she walked out the door behind Ratchet. "SIWAS!" a young boy's voice came from down the hall and Sirius and Ratchet watched as a boy came around the corner being chased by 2 others. "Canis Major and Canis Minor! That is enough." Sirius said sternly and the three boys stopped as the one that was being chased hid behind Sirius.

"Now what is going on?" Sirius demanded the answer. "They won't stop chasing me." the little one behind Sirius said and pointed to Canis Major and Canis Minor. Sirius picked up the little one and said to the Caniss, "Stop chasing Constellation or you won't have any dessert for a week." "We're sowwy Constewation, Siwas."

Sirius nodded and herded the 2 to another room with Constellation in her arms and asleep. Ratchet followed and Sirius once again explained how Ratchet was going to stay there for a while. "Hewo Watchet." They chirped and he smiled and nodded. Sirius sat Constellation on the top bed and Canis Minor on the second one as Canis Major got on the bottom one.

"Night!" the 2 Caniss chirped and Sirius shook her head and smiled and walked out with Ratchet behind her. A boy Sirius' and Ratchet's age came running down the hall with a bat and about hit Ratchet. Sirius grabbed the bat and aimed it at the boy. "Friend." She said and the boy bit his bottom lip nervously. "I heard Constellation scream. I came as fast as I could." He said quickly and Sirius sighed.

"The Caniss were just chasing him again." Sirius rolled her eyes as she looked to Ratchet and said, "This is my twin, Orion. The boys you just saw were our little brothers, they're triplets and 2 and ½ years old. The girls are 3 and ½ years old and triplets as well as our little sisters. We were all born on the same day, but different years."

Ratchet nodded and eyed Orion suspiciously. "Where's your mother and father?" Ratchet asked and Sirius stepped in front of him with the bat aimed at Orion again. "Don't." Sirius warned and started to walk forward and swinging the bat back and forward a little at Orion as he backed up with his hands in the air. The twinge in Orion's eyes disappeared and Sirius put the bat down to her side.

"Our parents… didn't survive the fire that happened when we lived in Kansas. The boys were just born, ½ of a year old. Girls were 1 and ½ years old. Orion always gets mad when someone asks." Sirius said and Ratchet said, "I'm sorry." "Yeah right." Orion muttered and Sirius slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ratchet's staying with us so get used to him. I hear one bad compliment about him escape your trap and you'll lose feeling somewhere for a while." Sirius growled and Orion nodded and walked off, almost running. "How did he get my bat anyways?" Sirius asked herself as she swung it around a little bit and watched it. Sirius through the bat up a little bit in the air and caught it.

Sirius motioned for Ratchet to follow her with the bat and gave him some necessities and said, "Until we can get you some things." Ratchet nodded. As soon as he was done with his business (more than just that) Sirius led him to the room next to hers and said, "This will be yours." Ratchet nodded and Sirius walked off to her room. The storm was still raging on when they both fell asleep.


	2. Stranded

Predicaments 2

Stranded

It was week two and Ratchet sat in the middle of the living room floor on the phone. Orion was cutting down trees for fire wood. Sirius was making lunch, and the 2 and 3 year olds were stalking Ratchet. "Yes Optimus, it's just as I explained it." Ratchet replied. The phone was on speaker.

The 6 young ones jumped on Ratchet as they yelled, "Watchy!" Ratchet hollered as he and the young ones tumbled over each other. Ratchet groaned and looked up to see the young ones smiling at him. "Ratchet, are you alright?" Optimus' voice was a little frantic.

"Just the young ones." Ratchet replied as he edged the 2 and 3 year olds off him. They ran to the phone and asked, "Are you one of Watchy's fwiends he tawlks about?" "Yes." Optimus replied. "Okay, okay; go play while I talk to Optimus." Ratchet stated as he shooed the young ones out.

"Aw, but we want to pway with you!" they stated. "I'll be outside in a little bit." Ratchet replied and the younglings cheered as they ran to the door. Ratchet sat down in front of the phone and said, "Sorry about that."

Everyone could be heard laughing as Optimus chuckled. "I will hang up." everyone became still. "Ratchet, what do you mean by 'young ones'?" Optimus questioned. "Did you get the girl knocked up?" Miko piped up. "They are 2 and 3. Miko, I swear when I get back you better not let me catch you." Ratchet growled.

Ratchet hung up and followed the sound of Sirius' footsteps to see her coming up from the pantry in the basement. Ratchet helped her with the glass cans and they walked into the kitchen. "Could you help Orion with the firewood? There's another blizzard heading in." Sirius asked and Ratchet nodded. He pulled on his boots and coat and walked out.

Orion was hauling firewood into the lean-to against the house at the moment. Ratchet started to help. "This is going to be a right mean one, Ratchet." Orion commented. "You think?" Ratchet asked. "Well, if you hadn't slept in you would've seen the news." Orion stated with a small chuckled. Ratchet grumbled.

"I heard Astraya say as she ran by with the others that she wanted to play in a snowball fight and wanted you on her team." Orion stated after a few minutes' silence. "They all like you." he finished. "They were to hate you if you left." Orion went on.

"Astraya wants to be a medical official like you when she grows up now. She told me how you handled her so gently and how kind you were… she used to be terrified by medical officials, but she wants you to check on her if anything serious happens." Ratchet faltered and almost dropped a log on his foot.

Orion laughed as he started for a tree close by. "I'll give you some time to play with the 6, but when I call could you come back?" Ratchet nodded and followed the small tracks of the younglings through the thin part of the forest and to a clearing.

"Watchy!" Ratchet was tackled by Constellation and Astraya. Ratchet chuckled as he looked at them. The 2 let him up and he asked, "Where are your brothers and sisters?" "They headed that way." The 2 said and pointed to the other side of the clearing. "Go get Sirius and Orion, quickly. You're siblings might be in danger." He stated and the 2 younglings ran off.

Ratchet walked at a fast pace as he saw blood, "Major, Minor; Dog-Star, Moon!" he shouted. "Watchet!" it was a faint call, they were far away. Ratchet started in the direction of the sound and shouted, "Stay where you are, I'll find you!" "Okay Watchet!" came Moon's scared shout, it was closer.

He skidded to a stop when 2 paths formed. "Moon!" he called. "Watchy!" Moon came running down the trail with the sled. Ratchet picked her up and held her close as he said, "Don't every do that again. Where are your sister and brothers?" Moon pointed to the other trail.

Ratchet sat her on the sled and pulled it down the trail. "Who was bleeding?" Ratchet asked. "Dog-Star had a bloody nose." Moon replied. The path split again and Ratchet called the missing 3. Minor came running out crying. Ratchet knelt down to the child who quickly latched onto him.

"I wanted to explore a different way." Minor mumbled into Ratchet's chest. Ratchet wiped away his tears and sat him on the sled. He then started down the other trail. "Ratchet!" Ratchet turned to see Sirius and Orion running up. "Orion, take Minor and Moon back to the house and get them warmed up. Then start gathering more wood." Sirius ordered.

Orion picked up the 2 young ones and started away. Ratchet and Sirius started to walk and Sirius kept quiet. She was so quiet Ratchet couldn't hear her footfalls. After a few minutes, Ratchet asked, "Last week, did you mean it?" Ratchet looked to Sirius, but she wasn't there. He jumped when something leaned against him. "Of course _Ratchet_." Sirius reassured. Just that little reassurance made Ratchet happy.

He saw them first, laying on their backs in the snow. He ran forward, leaving Sirius and the sled behind. Ratchet placed his head next to their chests, still a heartbeat. Sirius was next to Ratchet's side in a split second and they got Major and Dog-Star on the sled and started back.

They got back as the blizzard got heavy. Ratchet helped with the rest of the wood and when he and Orion got in Sirius ran up to Ratchet. "Your friends are on the phone." She stated and Ratchet walked after her. Ratchet picked up the phone as Sirius started to make dinner. "Hello?" "Ratchet, have you seen the news?" Raf asked. Ratchet turned on the T.V.

"Biggest storm to hit Missouri and Kansas." Ratchet replied. there was silence and Ratchet jumped when Optimus spoke. "We are concerned for your safety Ratchet." "I'll be fine, I promise." Ratchet replied and hung up before anything else could be said.

Ratchet looked out the window then at the door. He shut it as the younglings tried to sneak out. He picked up Dog-Star and Major before herding the rest to their rooms. "Now, when I come to check on you, you better be in bed." Ratchet warned them all and they all nodded.

Ratchet walked out and into the kitchen. Ratchet grabbed the trays of soup and walked back to the rooms. He gave a bowl to each child and they started to eat. When he walked back to the kitchen for the second time he was greeted with a bowl of his own. He sat down with Orion and Sirius who smiled at him.

"We are grateful for your heroic acts." Sirius stated and put her right hand on his own right one; they had sat from across each other. "I was just going to play with them…" Ratchet started and Orion said, "But you rescued them and saved them from dying." Sirius nodded in agreement.

Ratchet blushed as he smiled and nodded. Ratchet finished his soup and went to check on the younglings before Orion or Sirius could. Ratchet walked into the girls' room to see the boys there too. "Children." Ratchet stated and they all looked up. Ratchet walked forward and ushered them into their beds. The boys sat on the couch that was placed against the wall next to the window.

"You want to say in here, don't you?" he asked the boys and they nodded. Ratchet grabbed 3 blankets from the closet; red, green, and blue; and gave them to the three, but more like covering them up. The 3 thanked him. "Watchy, can you swtay wit uws?" Astraya asked. Ratchet smiled and nodded. Astraya sat up and patted her bed as Moon turned the T.V. on.

Ratchet leaned in the corner of the 2 walls on Astraya's bed. Astraya moved from beside him and into his lap. He smiled down at her kindly. Constellation crawled up and sat in his lap too. Moon chose animal planet and said, "Science channel after wards!" Astraya and Constellation watched as they leaned into Ratchet's secure hold.

Dog-Star climbed down from her bed and next to Ratchet. Major climbed up too. Minor and Moon found themselves alone and climbed up with the others. They all huddled together and Ratchet smiled, he'd never felt so loved or important. He didn't realize that they had fallen asleep against him; he was too intrigued by the science of the animals the show was talking about.

Ratchet closed his eyes after a while and fell asleep with the children cuddled around him. When Orion and Sirius found the boys gone they went to the girls' room. They found the boys there with the girls, huddled in probably the deepest sleep they've had. Then they noticed Ratchet within them, their huddled mass surrounding him in love.

Sirius smiled brightly and said, "He won't be able to leave now." "Yeah, and I honestly don't want him to." Orion stated. "He's great with kids." Sirius murmured. Orion smiled as he turned to his sister and said, "You love him." Sirius blushed and nodded as she got on the bed too.

"I can imagine little yous and Ratchets running everywhere." Orion joked before walking out. Sirius put her head on Ratchet's shoulder and giggled as some of her siblings rolled onto her, keeping her there. Sirius gasped as Ratchet's arms pulled her to him, her head resting on his chest.

Sirius sighed, all the stress lifting from her, and drifted to sleep as Ratchet reentered.

When they woke up, ironically at the same time, the little kids were looking down at them. "Hello Siwas, Watchy." They stated with smiles. Ratchet was confused when the said "Sirius". Sirius was confused when they said "Ratchy". They looked at each other and blushed.

Sirius sat up and stretched then asked, "What time is it? And where is Orion?" "8 in the morning and Orion's asleep." Astraya stated and Sirius got up. "Ah, ah, ah; Stay with them and relax." Ratchet sighed and let himself be pushed back on the bed. Sirius smiled and nodded. She walked out and into the kitchen. Ratchet bolted up when he heard glass shatter and the little ones quietly followed him.

Orion came out with Sirius' bat and they walked into the kitchen. Sirius stood there, shattered glass at her feet. She was staring out the window. Ratchet walked up behind her and looked out the window. His eyes widened and he checked all the doors. When he came back, Orion asked, "What is it?"

"We're snowed in; snows still falling too." Everyone stared at him and Ratchet picked Sirius up from the glass and walked into the living room. "Orion, could you pick up the shattered glass? I think Sirius has got a cold." Orion quickly set to work. "Minor, do you know where a thermometer is?" Ratchet questioned. Minor nodded.

"Go get it." Minor ran off. "Moon, go fetch Sirius a blanket." Moon set to her task. "Constellation, Major, get a bowl of water and a hand towel. Make sure the water is cold." They scampered off. Moon and Minor came back and Ratchet set the thermometer in Sirius' mouth. Moon, Astraya, and Dog-Star got Sirius covered up.

"Dog-Star, check the news." Dog-Star turned the T.V. on. The alarm on the thermometer went off and Ratchet checked it. "Sirius, how'd you get a temperature of 104.3?" Ratchet questioned and Sirius shrugged. "Watchy, swtorm's only getting worwse!" Dog-Star reported. Ratchet's head shot up.

"Orion, how much firewood we got in the house?" Ratchet called. "I'll check, I just got done with the glass." Orion called back. He was greeted with Astraya holding out an oil lamp. Astraya skittered back over to the others and they sat there silently, listening to the news.

Orion walked in from the basement and cleared his throat. "Two days' worth." Orion stated. Ratchet nodded and said, "You six stay with Sirius, I and Orion are getting more firewood." "Not to bug, but how are we going to get out?" Orion spoke up.

Ratchet first put his hand towel in the bowl of cold water, rang it out, and put it on Sirius' head. Ratchet got up and said, "Get your snow gear." Orion was confused, but did as told. Ratchet got his gear on and led Orion into the hall that connected the barn and house.

"I did some exploring and found a hay opening up in the loft." "Yeah, we used to use it a lot until we just hauled it in through the door." Orion replied. Ratchet climbed up the loft latter. The chickens clucked as they were shifted from their slumber. "Are the ropes good?" Ratchet questioned. "A little old, but still in perfect condition." Orion reported.

Ratchet nodded and said, "You got the bail lift?" Orion lifted up a small platform with edges 2 feet high. They got it out the hay opening and Ratchet stated, "Get in, I'll pull the wood up." Orion got in and Ratchet lowered him to the ground. Ratchet got the lift properly set up afterwards.

He fed the rope through the pulley system correctly then looked out the hay opening. Orion was putting the first log on. "This is going to be a long day." Ratchet sighed and pulled the first log up. He looked around and saw a hay chute used to get the hay down from the loft. He carried the log over and let it roll down.

"Hey Ratchet, send her down!" Orion called. Ratchet lowered the panel and looked over the edge. Orion walked off and Ratchet pulled the panel up. He rolled the log down the shoot after putting the panel back out. It went on like that until Orion called, "I'm coming up." Ratchet watched him step in then pulled him up.

The animals whined for food as Orion slid down the latter. Ratchet picked up some hay blocks and slid them down the chute. Ratchet then slid down the latter and fed the animals and bedded them as Orion took in the wood. Ratchet looked up when he heard a soft sound.

The little ones walked over and past to the oats. They fed the horses, cows, goats, and sheep before walking over to the corn. "chick, chick, chick!" they called and the chickens came down, flapping their wings for a better landing. The little ones tossed the feed on the wooden floor and the chickens started to eat.

They walked up to Ratchet with smiles as he finished and he said, "Good job." They crowded around him and hugged him as they said, "We love you, Watchy." Ratchet's heart warmed and he forgot about his true form, the secret war, his teammates. He only knew of his new home, with Sirius, Orion, and the younglings.

Ratchet smiled as his eyes softened even more and said, "I love you, too." "Will you swtay here fowever?" Moon asked and Ratchet smiled. "Of course I will." He whispered as he knelt to them. "You pwomise?" Major asked. "I promise. I'll help you learn and take care of the animals and farm." Ratchet assured. The kids smiled.

Ratchet kissed their foreheads and they walked into the house. Orion walked up and said, "Sirius is asleep on the couch." Ratchet nodded and said, "Rest will do her good." "How's chili sound?" Orion asked and the younglings quietly cheered as Ratchet just nodded. Orion nodded and brought out bowls of chili from the kitchen on 2 trays.

"Watchy, come eat with us." Astraya said as Orion walked to the girls' room with the trays. Ratchet held out his hand and they walked down the hall. They walked into the room as the boys sat on the couch and the girls got in their bunks. Ratchet handed out the bowls as Orion walked out.

Moon turned the T.V. onto the science channel as Ratchet sat on the couch with Constellation in his lap. Constellation sat his empty chili bowl on the coffee table then leaned back into Ratchet's chest. Ratchet smiled and rocked back and forward, encouraging Constellation to sleep.

Little child I am here,

You don't have to worry.

Little child you may rest now,

I will protect you.

Calm the heart, soul, and mind,

All is calm.

Little child I am here,

You don't have to worry.

Ratchet didn't notice a weary Sirius listening as Ratchet talked Constellation to sleep. "That's a wonderful rhyme." Ratchet looked up from the sleeping child in his lap and smiled at her. "My fever broke a little too quick for comfort." Sirius stated as she stepped in the room. She looked down sheepishly and Ratchet knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he questioned. He noticed the other children had fallen asleep from the rhyme. "Sirius, you can tell me what's wrong." Ratchet confirmed. "These children aren't my siblings. They are my children from rape sprees." She murmured. Ratchet stared up at her in shock.

"I didn't want to tell you because I thought you wouldn't like me anymore." Sirius murmured. Constellation rolled onto Major and Ratchet stood. "Let's talk some more somewhere private." Ratchet stated and they walked out and to Sirius' room where she motioned Ratchet to sit.

Ratchet pulled her into his lap and rocked her back and forward as she silently cried in his chest. She looked up at Ratchet to see a soft smile on his face and a light behind his head as he looked down at her. "You're a blessing from God." She whispered to him.

They locked eyes and leaned to each other. They kissed and the light washed over them both, their eyes closing. Orion walked by, then stopped and stared. He smiled and shook his head and murmured, "God, you made the perfect couple once again." He then walked down the hall. Ratchet kissed Sirius deeper.

When they finally pulled away, Sirius confessed, "Ratchet, my kids see you as their father they never had. I see you as…" Sirius started to cry and Ratchet prepared for what she was going to say. "… I see you as the man who truly cares about me, who really loves my family. You're the one, who really understands us." Sirius finished.

Ratchet's heart broke and he quickly pressed her against his body. He rocked back and forward and started to cry as well. To have such and honor bestowed upon him, it made him realize, he didn't want to go back to Jasper. He didn't want to be a Cybertronian. He wanted to be human with his new family. Sirius and Ratchet soon cried to sleep.


	3. Bloody Snow

Predicaments 3

Bloody Snow

The phone rang and Ratchet rolled over, looking at the phone. Ratchet growled and turned back around, holding Sirius close. "Just answer." She whispered, and went back to sleep. Ratchet grumbled and rolled over.

"What?" "I hope you don't mind my bothering, but we're coming to get you out." "No!" Ratchet cried, slamming the phone down on the holder. He rolled over and clung to Sirius, sighing into her neck.

He fell back asleep until they heard a soft bang and a louder one. Sitting up straight, Ratchet shot out of bed and slid into the barn, climbing up the latter. Out the hay window, Ratchet stared.

He growled as he slid down the shoot and grabbed a shovel. "I'm gonna go dig us out, I'll be back. Sirius nodded as he put on his heavy coat and he walked into the barn, climbing up the latter.

Ratchet lowered himself to the ground and shouted, "Orion, put the dang bat down!" Orion sat the bat down and Ratchet walked up. he handed the shovel to Orion and sent him digging.

"Optimus, I warned you not to come." Optimus' holoform lifted his clothing to show a gash in his side. "It will be healed in a week." Ratchet confirmed. He turned and started to walk away when there was a call.

"Watchy, can we come down and pway?" "Not until the doors are un-blocked!" Ratchet called back. The 6 children looked at him glumly before retreating down the latter to the house. Ratchet sighed softly.

"Who are they?" Optimus questioned. "The children that spoke to you." Ratchet replied, starting to dig with his hands next to Orion. Optimus watched before helping. A little while later, they finished.

Opening the door, Ratchet stepped in and announced the open door. Sirius darted up and hugged him tightly, causing him to chuckle. "Get everyone in their coats, there's someone I want you all to meet." Sirius smiled and nodded.

Ratchet walked out and looked at Optimus. the kids hurried out and around Ratchet, almost forcing him face first into the snow. He chuckled and patted their heads. Sirius walked out and Ratchet smiled at her. "Everyone, this is Optimus Prime."

Optimus nodded and shook hands with Orion and Sirius. Ratchet grew cold and shivered. "Oh, please come in, it is nice to meet you." Sirius stated, bringing the team into the house. The children were called inn soon after.

They whined to Ratchet who said, "I'm not going to let you get lost again." The children huffed and asked, "Who's Optemuse?' Ratchet chuckled at the pronunciation and showed them who Optimus was. They smirked evilly.

Pouncing on Optimus, they shouted, "We no let Watchy go!" Ratchet stared before laughing. Sirius giggled as Optimus looked up at them from the ground. "Can I request some help?" Orion helped him up.

The children scrambled over to Ratchet and held onto him tightly. Struggling for balance, Ratchet rested his hands on Sirius' shoulders. She giggled and walked away. "Mom!" the kids ran after her.

Constellation and Astraya stayed with Ratchet. He picked them up and held them close. He rocked them softly and they smiled. Optimus saw how he looked at them and smirked.

Miko, Raf, and Jack came in and Sirius peaked at them. "Your kids?" Orion asked Optimus. As Ratchet snickered Optimus replied, "No," he looked at Ratchet, "They are Ratchet's." "Huh-uh!" Ratchet shouted, Miko laughing.

"Well, Raf and Jack are like sons.." Ratchet concluded, trailing off. "And you have a family here though." Astraya whined. "Don't leave uws Watchy." Constellation whined. Ratchet held them close, "I'm not leaving."

They cheered and held onto him tighter. Smirking, Orion crossed his arms. "You can go home now, Optimus; Ratchet's made up his mind." Optimus growled at him and Orion growled back.

Optimus growled as he was slapped. "You are a guest in my house, do not growl at my family." Sirius snarled. Optimus rubbed his cheek and looked at Ratchet. "Let's go, Ratchet." Ratchet shook his head.

"Come on Jack, Raf, Miko; we're going home." Raf looked at Ratchet sadly, and Miko clung to his legs. "I'm not going." She whined. Raf whimpered and held onto him as well. Optimus sighed as Jack stood next to Ratchet.

"We aren't leaving him." "I'd get the spare bedrooms ready." Sirius whispered to Orion who nodded. The four children on the floor went with Orion to help with the rooms, giggling and laughing.

"Children, are you hungry?" the three nodded and followed Sirius. Ratchet ushered Astraya and Constellation off, and Ratchet and Optimus stood alone. "Ratchet, we need you at base." "But everyone here needs me more!"

"How?" "Sirius needs someone to look after her. Orion needs someone to teach him about being an adult. The kids need someone to play with them. "Optimus stared, "You're in love with her." "What are you talking about?" Ratchet tried to lie.

"That's why you won't leave." "I don't know what you're talking about!" Ratchet yelled. Optimus sighed and walked to the door. I'll see you and the children in spring." Ratchet nodded and Optimus left.

Orion came out as the ground bridge closed. "Good riddens." He huffed, crossing his arms. Jack came in and Ratchet nodded to him. He nodded back and sat at the table. "I'll harness the horses." Orion stated suddenly.

"Why would you do that?" Ratchet questioned. "We need to go check the pasture, make sure the cattle's fine." Orion explained. "But first we need to dig open the barn door." Ratchet nodded and walked out with him.

They shoveled for about two hours. Opening the doors, they walked in and saddled up the horses. "Don't worry Ratchet, "Orion soothed Ratchet as he got on the horse, "You'll do fine." "I'm not worried." Ratchet burst forward with a laugh.

Orion burst after him with a smirked. "Let me show you around!" he shouted, and Ratchet followed his lead. Five minutes later, they were jumping over the pasture gate. "Holy…" Ratchet stared at the giant cattle herd. "Yea, in the spring you can help with the cattle drive."

Going around, Orion counted by 10s the heads of the cattle. "We're gonna need to bring the calves in." Orion declared. Getting out rope, Orion taught Ratchet how to use a lasso. Ratchet smirked as he caught his first calf.

Riding around, they rounded up the calves. Orion opened the gate and they rode out with the calves behind them. Ratchet shut the gate behind him and they rode slowly to the house. Ratchet looked around and smiled.

"Come on Ratchet!" Ratchet huffed and e barn doors. "Ha! Out you get!" Orion shouted. The animals raced out and Ratchet jumped onto the fence with a yelp. Orion chuckled as he looked at Ratchet. Ratchet huffed and crossed his arms, before letting out a scream as he fell off the fence.

Orion fell on the ground laughing and huffed as Ratchet put his foot on his chest. He let Orion up and walked into the barn. He came out with a brush and started to brush off a foal. "I'll be inside if you needs me."

Orion walked into the house and Ratchet smiled as the foal butted his leg. "Good girl." He whispered . he patted her back and started brushing down her momma. The little filly stuck to his side and ratchet smirked.

After being followed and brushing all the horses down, Ratchet knelt to the filly and rested his hand on her head. "You're my good girl." He cooed, and she whinnied softly. Ratchet chuckled as she nuzzled up to him.

"Wanna go for a stroll?" the filly neighed again and Ratchet jumped onto her mom's back. "Follow." He ordered and the filly followed through the gate before Ratchet shut it. He smiled as he took it slow for the filly and paused as she got caught in the snow a bit.

Jack looked out his window and stared as he saw Ratchet leading the foal. "Hey Raf, Miko." They came in and watched with Jack as the foal rampaged around Ratchet once he jumped to the ground. "That's so cute!" Miko shouted, grabbed her coat, raced down the stairs, and out to Ratchet.

The filly hid by Ratchet and Miko questioned, "How did you get the filly to stay with you?" "I honestly don't know." Ratchet replied. The horse trotted up and nuzzled him, causing him to chuckle. "Good girl."

Miko smiled as she knelt and reached out for the filly. Ratchet edged it forward and it walked forward and nudged Miko. She patted its back softly and it whinnied. Miko giggled as Ratchet smiled.

"I believe she likes you." Ratchet chuckled and the mother nuzzled his head. "I get it girl, you like me." Ratchet laug

hed as he stroked the horse's muzzle softly, before sliding his hand down her neck.

"Ratchet, why in the world is the filly out!" Sirius shouted and the filly hid behind Ratchet. "Easy Sirius, the little doll follows me around, doesn't leave my side; she's fine." He explained in a calm demeanor as the filly stood next to him.

Miko nodded quickly, looked at Ratchet, then back to Sirius. She noted how Ratchet seemed to admire and adore Sirius. She studied Sirius to see her eyes glow in a way as she looked at Ratchet. She smirked and the mother neighed sharply as her.

Miko clung to Ratchet as she stared at the horse and Ratchet looked down at her. "What are you doing, Miko?" Ratchet questioned in a bit of annoyance. "She doesn't like me." Miko pointed at the horse and it pinned its ears back.

"Easy girl." Ratchet soothed as Miko clung to him. "Your baby's safe." The horse clamed, but Miko continued to cling to him, refusing to let go. Ratchet sighed as he started to pry her off. Miko whined as she continued to hold his arm.

With a whinny, the filly rubbed her head against Miko. Miko giggled and patted her head again. Ratchet chuckled as he mounted the mother, walking her. Sirius watched and nodded. Ratchet smirked triumphantly.

Orion came walking out and Ratchet groaned as he saw Optimus coming around the corner. Orion growled as he stroked the horse's neck. Ratchet watched Optimus carefully, and stared as he stumbled and the snow tinted red. Ratchet raced up to him and looked him over.

"ORION!" he shouted, and he raced up. "Sirius, get a bed ready, covered in towels." Sirius opened the door for them and raced off. "Here!" she called to them and they hauled Optimus into a room set up for him.

Ratchet ripped his shirt open and saw the wound torn wider. Ratchet asked for water, a sewing needle, hand towels, an apple, and thread. As the two came back Ratchet took the apple. "What am I missing…" ratchet looked over everything. "Rubbing alcohol!" he shouted.

Orion ran out as Ratchet ordered, "Bite down on this when you have pain." He forced the apple into Optimus' mouth and took the rubbing alcohol. Putting some on a hand towel, he wiped away the blood and area he would be sewing up.

Optimus bit down tightly and the apple started creaking. "Get more things for him to bite down on." Ratchet mumbled and Sirius raced out. Optimus growled a bit and Ratchet growled back. Ratchet washed some blood off his hands.

After an hour, Optimus was sewn up. Another 3 minutes passed, and he was out cold. Orion growled lowly, "What will we do with him?" "Take care of him, he can't take me away now." Ratchet whispered. "His real name was Orion, he at one time, had a sister, named Sirius."

"What happened?" "She had a new name given to her, Solus, and was later… assassinated." The 2 stared as Ratchet looked away, "I was betrothed to her… and she was taken away from me." he curled into a ball, "I miss her, she made me happy… Before now, I was always raging…"

"I think she wanted this for me, for my life to end up like this…" Ratchet smiled softly before walking out. following, Sirius placed her hand on Ratchet's shoulder. Ratchet looked at her before sighing, "She was my friend."

It hurt Sirius to see Ratchet like this. "I'm sorry." "It's okay." Ratchet ground out, "But they'll pay for what they've done, I swear it on her grave they will. This will not go without punishment."

Sirius had never seen Ratchet like this, and sat quietly, just watching. Ratchet looked at her and held her hands in his, "I love you, Sirius." She smiled and hugged him tightly, "Knock knock, Optimus is up." Orion announced in the doorway.

Ratchet got up and walked past him silently, into Optimus' room. "Optimus…" he sighed and sat next to the Prime. "Ratchet?" he questioned softly and carefully sat up. "What is wrong?" "Your sister…" he looked into the sad Prime's eyes, "You're replicated as a human… and she's human." Optimus froze and stared.


End file.
